Pranks, Drinks, and Gifts
by randomcat23
Summary: Moonbay would have to get back at Van for this. It was his fault she was stuck babysitting. It was his fault she was left alone with Irvine. Too bad she didn't know it was all part of the plan. IM


**Edited Version: March 5th, 2008 -** I fixed the grammar mistakes that AnitMusicMan had pointed out long ago. I just never corrected them till now.

**Disclaimer: **Randomcat23 does not own Zoids. Sad.

* * *

"Van, tell me why I'm doing this?"

"Come on, Moonbay! Why wouldn't you! Just look at him!" The young Zoid pilot pointed frantically at Irvine who stood in the near distance. "I can't leave him alone but I still have to go explain."

Moonbay tapped her foot and crossed her arms, "Just take him with you."

Van pleaded again, "All you have to do is sit for ten minutes."

She shook her head and turned to watch the setting sun. The sky was painted pink and orange; dark clouds made an eerie pattern over the horizon. "Van. . ," she started again.

And she was interrupted again, "It's his birthday, have a little heart." Van's eyes got big as he made an attempt to create a cute 'puppy-dog face'. It wasn't very good.

Under normal circumstances, Moonbay would have hit him for trying 'the face', but she paused. "Irvine's birthday is today?" Her voice hinted at a past memory.

Van picked up on the hint, "Yeah. . .something wrong? We all have one. Even people like Irvine."

"I know that!" She snapped. Obviously, Van wasn't expecting such a response, he flinched slightly. "Fine, I'll sit with him, but only ten minutes. If your not back from that bar I'm leaving Irvine to cause any destruction he can."

"Thanks, Moonbay. I'm sure he'd appreciate it too. . .even if he doesn't realize it now. Funny how this all came out of me treating him to a drink." With that Van turned away and jogged back into town. Moonbay watched him for a few moments as the street lights began to turn on. The nighttime parties were beginning, and here she was, stuck babysitting.

Then, with a sigh, she walked over to the tall mercenary and grabbed his wrist. "Come on, Irvine, we're going to sit on my Gustav." The way she gently, but firmly, lead him to the pink Zoid was much like the way a mother leads a child. Suddenly, she blushed, as she found that she was treating him like a child, when she should be scolding him as an adult. With a quick shake of her head, she sat him down, and positioned herself next to him.

"_Silence might be the best way to go."_ Moonbay kicked her feet against the armor and glanced at the Lightning Saix pilot. As far as she could tell, he was fine. No scratches, no bruises, no nothing. In fact, besides his dropped eyelids, nothing seemed to be wrong with him. No one would have ever expected him to be drunk.

"_Van said they got into a 'mess' at the bar and that he needed to go back and explain,"_ she looked at Irvine again, _"If its not a bar fight, what kind of 'mess' did they get into?"_ Moonbay raised an eyebrow at the thought, what happened exactly? _"Look, you've gotten yourself in trouble again, and its your birthday!"_ Mentally the transporter yelled at him again and again. He was always getting himself into trouble.

In a furry of thoughts, Moonbay leaded over and looked at his face, "Are you even awake?"

Lazily, Irvine propped open his eyes halfway. "T's my birthday, Moonbay. Aren't ya gonna say sumthing?" Moonbay flinched. So he was drunk, Irvine never slurred his speech, ever. And what a random thing to say.

"_Oh well, humor him. You've only got five minutes left." _

"Happy birthday, you fool," Moonbay muttered, but it wasn't completely harsh.

Apparently, he didn't pick up on the insult, "Thanks much."

" '_Thanks much'? Oh my God, Irvine, what did you drink?"_

She nodded her head and turned away. Any other person might have laughed at this point. They would have recorded every single silly thing that spewed out of Irvine's mouth. But not Moonbay. There was a reason she detested seeing Irvine drunk, especially on his birthday.

About eight years ago, two years after meeting Irvine, Moonbay found him drunk on his birthday of all days. It was funny for awhile; they were only kids. It was humorous until Irvine broke down in sobs unexpectedly. Moonbay had tried to comfort him, asking what was wrong. And she regretted asking.

In his vulnerable state, Irvine yelled out his life tragedies. How he lost his parents, tales of fights specifically the first time he killed a man. Such sadness, such pain. All the while, Moonbay stood trying to comfort him in the back of an alley. She had been clueless as to what to do.

Then suddenly his tears stopped and his voice became monotone. Moonbay's eyes had widened in fear and regret when he spoke of all his other birthdays. Ever since his sister died, which unfortunately, had been on his birthday, Irvine drank the day way. What was supposed to be a happy day, he washed it out in blur of alcohol. Moonbay shuddered every time his birthday passed, in fear of having to hear more stories of angst and loss.

But as the years passed her times with Irvine were short in number and never again were they on his birthday. And soon Moonbay forgot the exact date. . .

Moonbay let out a heavy breath, she had forgotten how bad his birthdays could be. No longer did she want to see or hear him like that. On the outside, he was always strong, an unbreakable wall. But on this day, the wall crumbled and the pain leaked out.

Now she was determined to keep him from doing that again. Moonbay would mark her calendar, mental and physical ones, and on Irvine's birthday she would treat him to anything he wanted all day, just so he didn't reveal that inner turmoil. _"Van didn't mention anything about an outburst. . .maybe this time, maybe now, after all these years. . ."_

Her thoughts were crashed when she found Irvine's head leaning against her shoulder. Red crept to her face as she pulled hair behind her ears. "Uh, Irvine?"

"Where'd the damn sun go?"

"_The what? Oh that. . ." _

"It set, Irvine. It's almost ten o'clock." He was so. . .not. . .Irvine right now.

He mumbled in response, "Got anything t' drink? A bit thirsty over here."

"No, sorry," her voice quivered. "I don't think you need anything right now," her hesitant hand brushed rouge hairs out of his face, which still rested on her shoulder.

"Mhmm. Suppose not." They fell silent for awhile.

"_Where is Van? It's been more than ten minutes. If he forgot about me. . ."_ Moonbay shook her free hand in the air. She sighed again and looked down at Irvine. _"So far, so good. I'm hoping he's healed a bit since the last time."_

In a random gesture, she rested her head on top of his, just to see what it felt like. It felt. . .comfortable if anything, to be able to just sit here with him. To not be bothered by anyone, it was a rare gift. And in a weird way, it was a gift for him to be drunk and a bit out of it. It was the only way Moonbay could ever show any kind of affection.

"_Kind of sad isn't it? Affection must be saved for times like this. . .and why are we like that? Because we're both too stubborn t_o _change our ways."_

That thought brought a grin out. She lifted her head, and patted Irvine's face, "Up you go." He was so much like a child now, so helpless almost. She realized he was different than usual though. Last time Irvine was drunk, his anger also increased. This time it was like he was drowsy, like he had just taken a nap and woke up too early.

"You know. . ." Irvine spoke slowly. "It's kinda weird being here, with you."

Moonbay gulped, "Why is that." She spoke, but she didn't expect an answer, he barely knew what he was saying.

"Reminds me of that one time. . .you sat, on my birthday, watched me. . .cry."

"We were kids, Irvine. . .I didn't know what to do."

"Mhmm. It was raining that day."

"What? Oh," her eyes shifted to the ground, "I guess it was."

"_Can we not. . .start on this subject?"_ Moonbay could feel her heart pounding. Where was Van? Oh, she didn't want Irvine to start talking about his sister's death again. . .not again. . .it was hard for him, yes, but why did he take it out on himself? Could she really stand to hear it again?

"Thanks much." There was that phrase again.

"You're. . .what? Thanks for what?"

"Mhmm, that day. . ."

Moonbay looked at him with sad eyes, "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Wah?" He glanced at her with those grey eyes. "I'm thankin' you."

"What? For. . .listening?"

He nodded sluggishly and, much to Moonbay's surprise, took her hand. "That was all I needed, was to be heard."

"_And I used to regret listening."_ Her hand squeezed his, and for the first time was glad that she had stayed and listened all those years ago. "It was all I could do."

Irvine gave her a sloppy grin as his head turned to the side. "Can I give you a thank you gift?"

Flabbergasted, Moonbay answered, "Sure, you can give it to me tomorrow."

"Mmm. . .I have it right here."

"Oh, well in that case, I'll gladly take it," she held out her hand, so much like a parent does to a child, waiting for the crushed flower or shiny stone.

Irvine pulled her close and kissed her.

At first, Moonbay didn't struggle, the surprise was overwhelming. _"Don't panic, he's drunk, he's out of it." _If anything, she enjoyed it, it wasn't like this would happen under normal circumstances. A prick in her mind told her something was wrong though, something was off.

Where was the taste of alcohol in his mouth?

If he was so drunk, where was that tangy, intoxicating taste?

The answer was plain: Irvine was playing with her. And he'll pay for it. . .right. . .now.

In a swift movement, her hand escaped his and slapped him straight across the face.

"Ah, shit! Moonbay!" Irvine touched his cheek, "What the hell was that for?"

Moonbay just smiled wryly and said, "Glad to hear your speech is back."

"What? Oh, yeah." He glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, "Why the hell did you go and slap me?"

"You don't know the answer? Hmm? You think pretending to be drunk and then kissing me doesn't deserve a slap?"

"Oh, come on. It was a joke." He gave her a cocky grin, "You liked it."

"You have no idea if I liked it or not," Moonbay argued, her hands glued to her waist.

He shrugged again, "Say what you want." His tone was understanding, but the gleam in his eyes betrayed his amusement. "You can't stay mad at me forever, it is my birthday after all."

Moonbay opened her mouth to argue, but paused, thinking. _"He hasn't. . .brought it up. Course, he wasn't really drunk today." _Her eyes softened and a pleased look fell on her face. _"I guess that means he's ok. No more bad regrets, no more bad memories. I don't doubt that he still remembers his sister, but now. . .it's ok."_

"I've underestimated you, yet again," she voiced out loud.

"Hmm? What you say?" He had been studying her and forgot to listen to her response.

Shaking her head, Moonbay smiled slowly and whispered, "You're welcome." Then, while he was piecing together their conversation, the transporter grabbed Irvine in a quick hug.

"So you're not mad with me," Irvine stated, smirking.

She released him, "I never said that. You have a sick sense of humor."

"Blame Van."

"No I blame you, you went through with it."

"But, he put those dirty little thoughts into my head," Irvine continued to fake innocence. Her hand raised again to slap him, but he caught it. "You think that would work again?"

She shrugged, "Worked last time I was mad at you."

"But, as you thought, I was 'out of it, drunk'."

Moonbay rolled her eyes, "You were not drunk. I'm not even sure you drank anything at all tonight."

"You can be drunk on things other than alcohol."

"Like what?" She asked, trying to follow his line of thinking.

"Figure it out," Irvine taunted and turned to back into town. Moonbay was left slightly confused, but she followed soon enough, a small grin planted on her face. When she finally caught up with Irvine and slid her hand through his, he didn't object. Together they walked, heads high to the bar to properly celebrate Irvine's birthday.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated! -randomcat23 


End file.
